


all the ones

by thereisnoreality



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 25 lives AU, M/M, just read the titles, or something like that idk i don’t have 25 thoughts in my head let along 25 aus, this is gonna be too many to tag so who cares
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:40:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29647995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thereisnoreality/pseuds/thereisnoreality
Summary: an unhinged look at all the nahyuck thoughts in my head
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Na Jaemin
Comments: 7
Kudos: 64





	1. The One Where They’re Magical.. And Kinda Frenemies

**Author's Note:**

> who knows what this is, I certainly don't.

“You know, I wouldn't have believed it if they’d told me that you were the Hogwarts Triwizard champion,” a voice sounds next to Jaemin, too loud and too sudden and Jaemin curses, the egg dropping from his hands and splashing back into the water, landing on the bottom of the tub with a low clink. It thankfully misses his toes. “Unfortunately, I have to witness this pathetic display with my own two eyes.”

Jaemin rounds away from his sadly fallen egg to glower at Donghyuck. He’s somehow managed to sneak up behind Jaemin without making a sound and is sitting at the edge of the bath, dangling his feet into the soapy water below. His pajamas are rolled up to mid thigh, creamy skin glinting at Jaemin.

“How did you get in here?” Jaemin demands, tearing his eyes away.

Donghyuck rolls his eyes. “Mark,” he says. “ _Duh_.” Jaemin clenches his jaw. Of course, Mark would have given him the password. No matter that Jaemin had begged it out of him only earlier that morning, needing somewhere quiet to figure this _stupid_ clue out. Of course, Mark had been entirely distracted by a newly blonde Jeno coming down for breakfast and probably hadn’t absorbed a single word Jaemin had said to him afterwards.

Donghyuck eyes the water, where the egg is still resting, golden and shimmering. “Have you figured it out yet?” 

“Obviously not,” Jaemin snaps. He suddenly realises he’s fully naked in front of Donghyuck and bends his knees a little to sink lower into the water so the bubbles cover more of his chest. Donghyuck notices, because of course he does, and snorts derisively. “Why else would I be here at midnight?” 

Donghyuck sighs and snaps his fingers at Jaemin. 

“What?” Jaemin asks dumbly. “You’re gonna help me?”

Donghyuck just looks at him like he’s stupid and Jaemin bristles. “It doesn’t look like _you’re_ getting anywhere.”

There’s a pause and then Jaemin sighs and stoops down to grab the egg. He remerges sopping wet and pushes the hair out of his eyes, wading over to Donghyuck to hand him the egg. Donghyuck looks a little flustered, pink misting his cheeks as he leans over to grab it. 

“Okay,” he says, shaking the hair out of his eyes. Jaemin raises an eyebrow and places his elbows on the side of the tub, watching Donghyuck as he turns the egg over his hands. “Let’s figure this out.”

Jaemin pauses outside the hallway, his heart in his throat. He can hear the rumble of the other champions inside the door, waiting to be taken to the first task. The whole school is outside — he can hear it. The rumble of a thousand footsteps scurrying down the stone stairs, and the chatter of a thousand unconcerned voices as they get ready to take in a show. Jaemin wonders what it must feel like to be so unconcerned and wishes he were one of them, in this moment. 

“What are you doing?” Donghyuck’s voice hisses just as Jaemin takes a step back from the door. “You’re going to be late!” He looks dishelved as if someone had ruffled his hair violently, his scarf askew on his shoulders, dragging on the floor, and a tired look in his eyes — gained from all the late nights in the bath, trying to decipher what the stupid egg was wailing on about this time. A couple of professors pass behind them and Donghyuck jerks, pressing into the wall so as to remain unseen. 

“You’re not supposed to be here,” Jaemin hisses back, casting a worried look at the door behind him. It remains shut. 

Donghyuck rolls his eyes. “Like that matters right now?” He jerks his chin toward the door. “Get in there. You can’t just not show up for the first task!” 

Jaemin stares at him and blurts, “I can’t do it.”

Donghyuck pauses, all his frantic worrying melting away. “What?” 

“I can’t do it,” Jaemin repeats, feeling his panic well up. “What if we got it wrong? What if I get up there and just humiliate myself in front of the whole school? I didn’t think I’d _actually_ get picked when I stuck my name in there! It was meant to be a joke!” Worthy. Courageous. Noble. All words touted when they had presented the goblet to the three schools. Jaemin was none of those. It had just been a stupid thing, to annoy Jisung who had actually wanted to put his name but who was too young to do so. A little game with Jeno to see if either of them would get picked. _Jaemin_ wasn’t champion material. 

Donghyuck stares at him in disbelief before he grabs Jaemin’s face in freezing hands and yanks him toward him. “Listen to me you absolute idiot,” he hisses, cheeks blooming red and fingers digging into Jaemin’s cheekbones. “You can do this. I did not spend the last two _weeks_ with you pruning my fingers off in that bathroom for you to back out now. You got chosen for a reason. You got _picked_ as the champion for a reason. Stop pretending you don’t act like the whole world is lucky to have met you and get yourself together.” 

Jaemin feels the frantic beat of his heart fade a little. “Okay,” he says, taking a shaky breath. A smile rises to his face, feeling completely out of place. He can hear the rumble of the school behind him, the pounding of his heart in his ears. “I can’t believe this is the first time you’ve been nice to me in six years.”

Donghyuck rolls his eyes. “You deserved it.” He pushes Jaemin back, letting go of his face. “Fucking asshole.”

Jaemin grins and rubs his cheeks, taking a step back. “If I win this, you’re going to the ball with me.”

Donghyuck makes a face. “A fucking ball.” He eyes Jaemin. “ _If_ you win,” he says in trepidation. “We’ll see.”

“That’s enough for me,” Jaemin says and shoots Donghyuck a final smile before facing the door again. His shoulders straighten before he opens the door. 


	2. The One Kind Of Inspired By Real Life

“It’s open,” comes Donghyuck’s call barely seconds after Jaemin’s knuckles had left the door.

Jaemin twists the doorknob and finds Donghyuck already curled up on his couch, watching the news pensively, his lips twisted under teeth. “It’s already coming down out there,” Jaemin says, toeing off his boots and lining them up neatly, a pair of black soldiers in Donghyuck’s colourful chaos. 

Donghyuck glances up at him and he smiles. “You’ve got snow in your hair.” Jaemin bats at his bangs reflexively and Donghyuck hums. “It looks cute.”

There’s a pause where Jaemin tries to adjust after hearing that. Then he uselessly holds up his back, stuffed to the brim with all the essentials he might need. “Where do I put this?”

Donghyuck shrugs. “My room?” He turns back to the tv as the newsreel starts playing again, warning about severe weather. “I assumed we’d be sleeping together.”

Jaemin blinks once. Then he interalises that to deal with another day. A day when he’s not going to bein Donghyuck’s apartment for the foreseeable future. “Okay,” he manages, pleased it doesn’t come out sounding as strangled as he feels, and then goes to put his things in Donghyuck’s room. 

There’s a winter storm coming; it’s been building for weeks, apparently, and when Donghyuck had casually mentioned that Jaemin should come stay with him so they could be stuck at home together, Jaemin hadn’t refused. It was better than freezing to death in his apartment and being bored out of his mind alone. 

So now, he’s curled up with Donghyuck on the couch, watching the weatherman play out increasingly worse case scenarios as to how this storm could cripple them. 

“This sounds like so much fun,” Jaemin mutters, tucking his toes under Donghyuck’s plush thighs. 

Donghyuck shoots him a cheerful smile. “We’ll have fun,” he promises. “I have lots of food, and plenty of board games to cheat at.”

Jaemin’s eyes widen. “Oh, Hyuck. I didn’t even think about groceries. Let me just grab my shoes and I’ll get some more for myself— ” He makes to get up but Donghyuck pulls him back down before he can very far.

“I have plenty,” Donghyuck dismisses, patting Jaemin’s hand. “You’re my guest this week. I’m taking care of _you_.”

Jaemin’s heart pounds painfully and he finds his mouth dry. 

Absently, while watching the news, Donghyuck twines their fingers together and Jaemin stares unseeing at the television wondering how he’s going to survive this week without spontaneously combusting. 


	3. The One With a Ring Pop in Vegas

Donghyuck wakes up with a pounding headache, a heavy Jaemin plastered to his chest and a bright green ring pop with the candy half eaten on his ring finger. 

Thirty seconds later, Jaemin wakes up on the floor, probably with a similar headache and a blue ring pop on his finger — the candy entirely gone. 

“We’re not staying married!” Donghyuck shrieks ten minutes after that, immediately regretting it as his head pounds in time with his heart. He wants to throw up and simultaneously eat all the greasy hamburgers he can get his hands on. 

“Why not?” Jaemin grumbles from the other side of the shower, flushing the toilet and washing his hands. “You proposed. We did the whole deal already. Why go through it again?” 

“I was drunk!”

“You really weren’t.” The shower curtain gets yanked back and Donghyuck jerks back startled, a high pitched noise escaping him as Jaemin surveys him, unimpressed. “I don’t see what the problem is,” he continues, stripping off his shirt and kicking off his boxers. Donghyuck hastily steps back, the shower hitting him, fully soaking his hair as Jaemin crowds him in. The body heat pours off him making Donghyuck shiver even as hot water cascades over him. 

“How do you not see what the problem is?” Donghyuck demands weakly. Jaemin reaches over him for the soap. 

“We already spend all our time together,” Jaemin points out. “My parents love you. You practically live in my apartment—”

“Cause my neighbours won’t _stop_ having loud sex—” 

“And I’m pretty much already in love with you,” Jaemin interrupts, his gaze far too honest and open, the soap still clutched in his hands. “So you should just stay married to me so we don’t have to do this all over again in half a year.”

Donghyuck stares at him for a beat, two, three and then lowly promises with all the deadly intent he can muster while wanting to empty his gut out, “I’m going to fucking kill you, Jaemin.”

“What?” Jaemin’s eyes widen and backs away in panic, as far as he can get which is not very far in the tiny hotel shower. “ _Why?”_

Donghyuck advances, unfettered. “You did _not_ after 15 _years_ just confess to me in a Las Vegas shower after we woke up drunkenly married to each other. I’m _still_ hungover you absolute bastard.”

“If anything,” Jaemin says, with an uneasy laugh as Donghyuck nears him, gritting his teeth. “I think this was the best time to do it.” 

“I’m going to murder you,” Donghyuck promises before he kisses Jaemin furiously.

“Does that mean yes?” Jaemin murmurs twenty minutes later on his knees, licking his lips lasciviously as Donghyuck takes a shaky breath, staring up at the ceiling of the shower, knees wobbly and weak. 

Fuck it. His life can’t get more insane after this point. He might as well lean into it. Donghyuck drags Jaemin up and shuts the water off. “Only if you buy me a ring that’s not made of sugar. _And_ you tell Mark, because I’m sure as hell not dealing with that.” Donghyuck eyes him and then adds. “And you tell everyone this was your idea.”

Jaemin’s smile is victorious and Donghyuck resolves to dig around his laptop when they get back home because this _absolutely_ had to have been planned; he would not put it past Jaemin to lure him to Las Vegas just so they could end up married. 

“Deal,” Jaemin crows, triumphant and tries to kiss Donghyuck with his gross mouth. 

Donghyuck, _god help him,_ lets him. 


	4. The One With Too Much Tequila… And a Stray Jacket

They go out to celebrate the end of finals but in the most lowkey way either of them can think of. Donghyuck has to be up to drive four hours to his cousin’s wedding tomorrow and Jaemin needs to be at his internship to sign papers for the next summer ahead so neither of them can really afford to go out to a proper party and lose their fucking minds. 

This does not stop Donghyuck. 

They end up at a bar a couple of blocks from their apartment after dinner. There’s live music and a small space to dance and Jaemin takes one look at Donghyuck’s face and promptly says. “If you get drunk, I am not taking you home.”

“You will,” Donghyuck says assuredly, already taking off his jacket. “You love me, it’s in the contract.”

“I signed no contract.” Jaemin’s going to be in law school. He would have known if he had signed any such contract.

“It was an unspoken contract,” Donghyuck crows. “You signed your soul away to me when you told me you wanted to _be with me forever_.”

“A statement I am very much regretting,” Jaemin mumbles under his breath and follows him to the bar. Donghyuck drops his jacket on the stool behind him and leans over to promptly order a round of tequila shots. “ _Hyuck_.”

“What?” Donghyuck whines instantly. “Come _on_ , Jaemin, we survived another semester! Time to celebrate!”

“You’re the one who’s going to have to face your mother tomorrow,” Jaemin warns, wisely pushing the proffered shot back to Donghyuck and ordering a beer instead. Donghyuck makes a stunning face and tosses back three shots in succession. 

“And _that_ is tomorrow’s problem, baby,” he says sleazily, voice low from the burn of alcohol and slips off the stool to dance. 

Jaemin leans back against the bar and watches him go, something simmering low in his stomach as he watches Donghyuck dance with not a care in the world. Apparently, stupidity, exclusively directed at him from Donghyuck, does something for him. 

Huh. 

That revelation does not last long. 

“I hate you,” Donghyuck blubbers, nearly slipping on the icy sidewalk. 

Jaemin rolls his eyes, catching Donghyuck around the waist and hauling him back up before he face plants on the ground. “No you don’t. You’re just white girl wasted. _Again_.”

“I do,” Donghyuck insists, stumbling again. “You were being an asshole again!”

Jaemin sighs and pulls them both to a stop before Donghyuck breaks his neck and the night takes a turn for the worse — even more than it already has. “Get on my back,” he says. “Before you break your neck.” 

Donghyuck hiccups and hops onto his back, latching on tightly, his fingers curling tightly into the neckline of Jaemin’s sweater. Jaemin tries not to be hopelessly endeared by it and fails terribly. “Stop flirting with other people.”

“I wasn’t flirting with her!” Jaemin snaps, wrapping his hands around Donghyuck’s thighs and setting off down the sidewalk. Thank god they live so close. “I was just asking if she could pass me your jacket! It was sitting on the stool behind her. You _put_ it there, you idiot.”

“Stop talking to other girls,” Donghyuck sniffs, biting Jaemin’s ear nastily and Jaemin hisses, just barely managing to stop himself from slamming his head back into Donghyuck’s out of pure reflex. “I don’t like it.”

“Then you stop being a possessive little shit,” Jaemin responds, irritably. “It’s not attractive on you.”

“Lies,” Donghyuck says, managing to sound superior about it even though he’s still crying, a tear hitting Jaemin’s neck. “I’m always attractive.”

Jaemin heaves a sigh. “Yeah,” he says, low enough that Donghyuck is sure not to hear. “I know. Asshole.” 

Donghyuck sniffles again and presses a kiss to the nape of Jaemin’s neck. “You talk to another girl ever again, I’m gonna bite your dick off.”

“I’m telling your mom you passed out in your own vomit,” Jaemin responds. “And I hope you wake up with the worst hangover.”

“‘Kay,” Donghyuck says before he passes out on Jaemin’s back. 

Jaemin eyes a pile up of snow by the bus stand as they slowly pass by it and contemplates leaving Donghyuck there.

**Author's Note:**

> nahyuck hands. that's it. that's the ted talk. 
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/_donghyuck_)  
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/thereisnoreality)


End file.
